An Unusual Family
by heartfeelias
Summary: Full Summary inside: Nao is mysteriously reaged into a kid and its up to Natsuki, Shizuru and the Himes to turn her back.
1. Prologue

The Rough, Satisfactory and Suicidal Joys of Babysitting

**Prologue**

**FTP: so I watched mai hime, turned out different from what I expected still it was cool plot then I watched my otome because I thought it was a sequel, turns out its not, and my favs are most definitely Nao who is sooo cynical and sarcastic, bad but not evil and Natsuki whose just a funny cool lone wolf xD Midori is, well, you can't explain her =] Shizuru when nice is cool and then well you all know her xD also last but not least Takumi and Akira who make the most adorable couple =3 Going to keep this as canon as possible so couples are all from show, so sorry but since there are lesbian couples and I'll stick to them don't read if you don't like =]**

**Natsuki: she just loves the idea of summonings and stuff...  
><strong>

**Nao; I hate you...despise you...go die *grumbles*  
><strong>

**FTP: -.-"  
><strong>

**Shizuru: ara, ara ^^'**

**FTP: so I found these 3 girls having the most amusing relationship ever so here's the story ^^**

**Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki after the Hime Carnival have been trying desperately to make amends but the red haired vixen won't listen to any reason. Nothing changes for her after the carnival, she was back to square one thanks to the crimson eyed woman. After whining from her former Hime acquaintances she begrudgingly accepts a dinner with the two. Trouble is she doesn't show up and angers Natsuki who bursts into her appartment to find ...Chibi Nao. Hilarity ensues xD Now the Himes are the only ones who can turn her back =X  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had become a routine since the end of the Carnival; Shizuru had been trying to make amends for what some would call her psychotic nervous breakdown. Yukino she had managed to become friends with after thoroughly apologizing to both her and Haruka whom accepted forgiving her with Yukino's gentle nudge. Then there was Nao.<p>

The vixen was stubborn and angry, Shizuru wasn't amazed, after the Carnival ended it must have been frustrating to go back to square one. Her left eye was healed and even though her mother was back she was not healed and went straight back in a coma after regaining consciousness for less than a few minutes. Nao's frustration was directed primarily at her and refused to forgive her, but there was hope, she had finally accepted Natsuki's and her invitation to dinner albeit some stalking and whining from Mai, Midori and the former Hime's who believed Shizuru was a changed person.

Walking slowly with the groceries in hand she was greeted by the loving smile of her girlfriend who quickly like the gentlewoman she was took them from her hand and walked along side to thier apartement.

"You were taking too long," Natsuki explained when she heard Shizuru's giggle breaking the silence.

"Ara, Natsuki missed me, how nice," Shizuru teased earning a blush, "you think Nao-san will-"

"Nao is stubborn, and bitchy," Natsuki cut her upon hearing the change of tone, "But she's lonely, she needs time to sort her mess of a life, like I did, we'll stick to her till the end,"

"You found a younger sister in her admit it," Shizuru laughed.

"She's like me in many ways, but i had you, she has only pain," Natsuki agreed, "so yes she's like an annoying, femme fatale wannabe bitch of a younger sister,"

"Will she accept?" Shizuru questioned.

"I'll make her accept, she's not fit to live alone, she's just a kid sheesh," Natsuki grumbled, "Asking her over for dinner is one thing though, asking her to move in with us though is...suicide,"

"Natsuki!" Shizuru reprimanded, "Be nice when she's over, and no bickering,"

"What? ME?" Natsuki fumed, "She's the one that starts it!"

* * *

><p>The clock ticked slowly as the time passed getting on the blue haired girl's nerves with every sound it made. The food had been ready for nearly two hours and there was still no sign of the cynical red head anywhere.<p>

"She had to be here three hours ago! That's it!" Natsuki roared grabbing her jacket as she headed towards the door.

"Natsuki what are you going to do?" Shizuru questioned getting up from the table which she was sitting in. She had given her all to make this dinner perfect and yet Yuuki did not even show up which made Natsuki beyond angry.

"I'm gonna go there grab her from her scrawny neck and make her apologize!" Natsuki shouted already running for her bike, "And then I'm gonna ground her for life! or something,"

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Shizuru shouted just in time.

* * *

><p>Nao's apartment was barely fifteen minutes away on the bike. By the time they arrived Shizuru grew worried for Nao not only because she was sure the so called 'spider' wouldn't miss this because Mai would annoy her to no ends if she did (and also even though she would never admit it, she didn't want to disappoint her friends anymore, not that she ever called them so) but because Natsuki had become madder by the second mumbling death treats and such under her breath for all the duration of the ride.<p>

Arriving in front of Nao's door she started banging and ringing the bell making as much noise as was humanly possible until they heard a small groaning sound from inside.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming,"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, "Natsuki, dear, is it me or that voice sounded..."

"...way too squeaky?" she answered rubbing the back of her head.

Some mumblings from the inside could be heard as the door slowly opened to reveal a shocking surprise for the former kaichou and her girlfriend.

"What? I have a killer headache so...," Nao stopped midsentence realising who her visitors where, "Oh shit I completely forg...wait a minute, why are you looking at me like that Kuga? and have you always been this tall?'

All Natsuki could do was stutter some incomprehensible gibberish and then point directly and the small red headed child who was talking like Nao, screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"

* * *

><p>Shizuru effectively covered Natsuki's mouth with her hand muffling her scream midway and pushed her inside closing the door. Nao wasn't moving which was a very bad sign.<p>

"What?" she questioned now highly irritated by the two trespassers. Sure Kuga and her had their 'hating each other' moments but that screech had been uncalled for.

Shizuru quickly understood that Nao had still yet to grasp the situation so she quickly picked up the re-aged Nao who protested and flailed her arms and legs about like the small child she became would do and then showed her the reflection of her mirror while adding jokingly, "Ara, Kawaii chibi Nao,"

"..."

"Oh, dear..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"

* * *

><p><strong>FTP: and here goes<strong> **the prologue and I even have an omake xD**

**Natsuki: This person owns only the story remember ^^**

**Shizuru: Enjoy Nao's humiliation...now...**

**Nao: and i thought you where too high up for that joke...  
><strong>

**Omake:**

**Chibi Nao:** *huffs and pants*

**Natsuki:** ...bwahahahahahhaahahha oh my my stomach, Nao you, bwahahaha cute lol NOOOOOOO xD

**C. Nao:** let me at her! *is held by Shizuru*

**Shizuru:** Now we can be a family, Nao can be the daughter *angelic smile of doom*

**C. Nao and Natsuki:** o.O *silence*


	2. Chapter 1 A change

The Rough, Satisfactory and Suicidal Joys of Babysitting

Chapter 1

**FTP: Here comes chapter two… *raises hands defensively* WILL YOU STOP THAT?**

**Chibi Nao holding a gun: *takes deep breath* **

**Natsuki: roflhao**

**Shizuru: *sips tea elegantly***

**Mai: O.o what the… just wanted to say FTP owns nothing Sunrise does but I think I'll hang and see whats happens now *grabs popcorn and drink***

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOO," The little girl screamed, "WHAT? HOW? SHIT CRAP F-"<p>

"Ara, language Nao-sa...-chan," Shizuru whispered at the gaping girl in her arms.

Said chibi redhead turned her head in the brunette's direction giving the kaichou her infamous glare which unfortunately lost all its power turning to an extremely adorable pout.

Shizuru felt the overwhelming urge to hug Nao but felt it safer to put her down but not before Natsuki made things worse.

Natsuki who had recovered and ran to the bathroom as soon as she heard the scream blushed slightly and muttered, "Oh my Mayo and all its saintly cousins YOU made a cute expression! Hell must have frozen over,"

Another glare was sent towards the biker's direction which once again utterly failed in being anything but menacing sending the blunette into a fit of giggles which soon turned into guffaws of laughter.

"Are you ready?" Nao grumbled crossing her hands on her chest as her usual resulting in a less seductive feel and more adorable vibes.

Natsuki proceeded to pat rather roughly the girls head enjoying the day she finally could mock the silly redhead, "Hush little one grownups must discuss this problem now,"

"Natsuki I don't think that's a good idea," Shizuru warned as she watched Nao closely.

Nao eyes widened in annoyance and it seemed that it was not only her body which had shrunken back to that of a nine year old but also her reaction as she proceeded to jump rather angrily on Natsuki's foot sending her into a dance of hopping and pained howls.

Shizuru sighed and grabbed Nao by the collar of her shirt which she now noticed was too big for her, mentally noting herself to get her into fitting clothes she gave her a stern look.

"Now, Nao," Shizuru began.

Nao grimaced at the bad pun not bothering to wriggle in the now oversized nightgown which fit her perfectly the previous night. It would be humiliating if she fell out so she just listened surprising herself the most.

"It's not nice to jump on people's feet look what you did to Natsuki-onee-chan," Shizuru reprimanded.

"Just kill me, it's by far easier than this torture," the terror of men scoffed.

Natsuki was about to laugh once more but she was silenced by her girlfriends smile as if saying 'remember what happened a few seconds ago?'.

"Let's get you some clothes, I still some of my old ones at home and Natsuki might have something too," Shizuru decided giving Nao to Natsuki.

"I'm surprised you're collaborating," Natsuki commented looking into the annoyed lime green eyes as they walked towards the train station.

"I can walk on my own put me down mutt!" Nao fumed trashing in Natsuki's arms, "Put me down!"

"Will you calm down? We can't even go back with my bike with you like this!" Natsuki grumbled as the fought the little beast in her arms, "We'll have to take the train, and I don't want you whining about being tired,"

"Stop bickering or no desert for you two," Shizuru giggled walking alongside Natsuki, "You can always come back for it later Natsuki,"

"She's lovin' this crap isn't she," Nao commented pointing at the kaichou.

"No Mayo for you Natsuki if you don't stop using these vulgar words," came the teasing reply.

"Cra- I mean ugh fine," Natsuki pouted.

"So whipped," Nao sneered deciding to ignore the comment on her vocabulary.

"That's it," One fluid motion and Nao was once again dangling by the collar, "You little!"

Instinctively Nao stuck her tongue out at Natsuki and bickering ensued until Nao had a bolt of genius.

"Shizuru-onee-chan! Zuru-nee-chan, Nat-nee-chan is bullying me again," She cried flailing her arms in the direction of the bemused brunette as people stopped and stared commenting on how unfair the now flaming red faced blunette was being to her younger sibling.

"I think it's better if I hold her Nat-nee-chan," Shizuru winked, "I'll control her better,"

Nao snickered at Natsuki who glared angrily at her but gladly gave her up to Shizuru whom she found to be gentler not that she would admit it. It was already so humiliating she wasn't about to make it worse on her own. Too bad she ended falling asleep before they even arrived to the train station.

"I wish she would stay like that for like forever," Natsuki grumbled ruffling the short bloody red hair.

Shizuru merely smiled at her as she adjusted the small child in her arms after finding an available compartment on the train.

"Want to hold her?" she asked looking at the other former hime.

Natsuki instantly flushed but nodded and they awkwardly moved the girl into her arms and suddenly said child moved closer cuddling to her chest in a more comfortable position.

"Sheesh, santa claus must exist if Nao can be this adorable," Natsuki chuckled.

* * *

><p>"No," the six year old fumed indignantly.<p>

"Stop making a fuss and be grateful we found something that fits," Natsuki reprimanded.

"Have you seen that thing," Nao pointed at the frilly monstrosity, "Its fuchsia, I'd rather walk around naked!"

"Oh for Pete's sake," Natsuki cried.

They had been at it since after they had eaten lunch which was one hour ago, Shizuru had only found one dress that was of Nao's size unfortunately it looked more like a Halloween costume. Shizuru walked towards the door having figured out Natsuki's plan while her girlfriend grabbed the dress and walked slowly towards Nao.

"Be good Nao, let me just…," she began but he red head had already dashed for the door slipping under Shizuru's legs.

The two looked at each other for a second.

"After her!"

"Aye, aye captian," Shizuru joked.

For the better part of an hour the couple ran after the tiny vixen trying to catch her to no avail. Shizuru soon got tired and sat down panting but still managing to look lady like. Nao who had been seemingly possessed by speedy gonzals stopped in front of her and raised her eyebrow at the brunette, "How the heck do you do that elegance stuff so naturally?"

"COME BACK HERE!" Natsuki shouted running in angrily like the Tazmanian devil only could.

"Oh shi-," Nao turned to make her escape but strong capable arms grasped her from under her shoulders and once again much to her chagrin she was her head to see a most angelic smile (of doom) coming from the crimson eyed beauty.

"Now to get this on you!" Natsuki snickered as they tried to get the dress on the protesting redhead.

"Oh Nao-chan you look splendid," Shizuru cheered clasping her hands together for emphasis.

"Are you on crack?" the now frilly even more humiliated ex-hime asked getting even more irritated at the pointing and laughing mutt who was rolling on the floor not even trying to be polite.

"Oh Look at you," Natsuki said between laughs poking Nao on the nose, "Who's the adorable baby?"

A few moments of silence passed until an audible scream was heard in the streets.

* * *

><p>"Was that...Natsuki?" a busty red head asked as she was about to knock on the door of her friends apartment.<p>

"Yeppers," a cat-like girl who was being given a piggy back ride answered, "I'm hungry..."

"You're always hungry," her companion said mentally face-palming as she was giving the black haired girl another piggyback ride.

* * *

><p><strong>FTP: God these characters are hard to writ, and the chapter are short : but im hoping when more characters arrive it will change =D **

**Omake:**

**C. Nao: waaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**pedestrains: *glare***

**Natsuki: *whimper* take her take her ! Now, Now! *is chased by angry mob of mothers and fathers and overprotective siblings* **

**Shizuru: *smiles to the snickering red head in her arms* Nao, that wasn't very nice...**

**C. Nao: *gulps* but entertaining right? *cheeky smile of cutness level 300***

**Shizuru: _must resist urge to hug...adorableness _**

**C. Nao:_ must...be...kawaii! dammit..._**

**Edit: lol typo Nao is 6 not 9 xD  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Mai and Mikoto visit

**Chapter 3**

**FTP: Ugh, I apologize, sorry sorry sorry *cries* GOMENNNNN! Aoihsdapjdapsfkafj[adjka *cannot be understood when speaking and crying***

**Natsuki and : o.O**

**Shizuru: ara…it's okay, FTP is apologizing for being so out lately, it's been MONTHS, she was busy in the outside world since she's in crucial years for her future concerning her studies so she had to take time off the poor thing **

** ; waoh she perfectly translated the babbling of the author *nods approvingly* Impressive**

**Natsuki: pfft cute… *Nao glares at her***

**FTP: asofhaodfhaaaihdoia waaaaaaaaaa**

**Shizuru FTP owns nothing but said plot, sunrise owns everything here *smile***

* * *

><p>Mai wasn't sure she wanted to wait for anyone to open the door for her, the screams and noise coming from inside did not prospect any good.<p>

"Guess Nao doesn't like the idea of staying with them…" Mai sighed

"Hungry…" Mikoto simply remarking jumping down from the busty girls back exactly as the door was opening by the ex kaichou who seemed highly bemused.

"Ara, Mai-san, to what do we owe this visit? Were you worried?" she asked barely containing her laughter.

"Yes to be honest, Nao can be…" she tried to reply over the confusion, "tricky,"

"SHE BIT MEE!" Natsuki cried out in pain, "GODDAMN BIT ME, you little! COME HERE!"

'Nao bit…her?' Mai thought confused.

"Yes," Shizuru agreed as both turned to look inside the house at the war zone the dining room had become.

Nao was running around with Natsuki at her heels mocking the slower biker girl by making faces every time she missed. She was really becoming more and more like a six year old by the second.

"Wait, who's the little redhead?" Mai asked, "Where's Nao?"

"It's complicated," Shizuru put it simply.

"Oh a game! Nao, Natsuki let me play" Mikoto ran in jumping onto the

Everything in Mai's brain feel into place as she finally realized why the child was so familiar, her eyes widened and she gaped pointing at the re-aged girl, "Nao…?"

"Yep," Shizuru answered nonchalantly pushing the younger carrot top inside.

"If I get spider fever I swear I'll feed you to the dogs," Natsuki growled under Mikoto's weight.

"Stupid mutt," Nao laughed but she was cut short from giving the finishing blow as she felt a pair of assets which denied her the oxygen her brain required.

"She so adorable," Mai squeaked

"Ability… to breath…failing…"Nao said trying with no avail to escape Mai's bone crushing hug and somewhat dangerous show of affection.

"Mai-san…' Shizuru warned

Mai looked down at the helpless and almost lifeless child who was taking gulps of air as if her life depended on it. Natsuki was in the meantime enjoying the sweet revenge laughing like there was no tomorrow while still under the confused Mikoto.

"Oh sorry," Mai sheepishly apologized handing Nao to Shizuru.

"PLEASE, don't let the booby woman near me…" Nao pleaded hugging Shizuru looking as if she had been scarred for life.

"Ara ara poor Nao-chan," Shizuru comforted the girl patting her head and hugging her close. It was clear that the president was the one having the most fun in this situation and that Nao was going to use that. She was a kid now, fine, she's have some fun with it and so would Shizuru.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely Nao," Mai sighed, "Albeit adorable now, I think, I quite like the new you Nao."

Nao growled at Mai earning giggles from the group who thought it was more cute than threatening. Natsuki on the other hand wasn't amused at all.

"She's NOT adorable, I mean look at this!" she said outraged moving next to her girl pointing at the red teeth marks on her hand and then pointing the little Nao, "She's a beast what If I have spider rabi…YOWWCH"

"Nao, you mustn't bite Natsuki-nees finger," Shizuru chided, "And you Natsuki she's just a child, don't bully her,"

"Natsuki's a bully," Nao pouted and lifting her hands up toward Shizuru taking the situation under her control. Shizuru promptly lifted her up trying not to laugh at her girlfriend.

"SHE'S A DEMON," Natsuki snapped from the corner.

"Isn't Natsuki-nee mean," Mai shook her head while patting Nao's who responded with the cutest 'aha' she could muster earning an 'aww'.

"NATSUKI A BULLY!" Mikoto jumped in.

"What! She's the biter! I mean how you guys can just ogle the little devil like that, I'll never understand," Natsuki raged. Nao had to admit teasing the girl was too easy and so much more amusing than television. Now she understood the Kyoto beauty and her teasing.

* * *

><p>Nao was on Natsuki's lap. Nao's plan had backfired, and she guessed it was because the tea drinking brunette was having way too much fun with the situation.<p>

"Now play nice you two," Mai smirked, "No biting…daddy,"

This caused the biker and redhead to glare at their friend who shivered, it was effective when Natsuki did it but all Nao got was an 'Awwww'.

"Maybe Midori can help out, she's supposed to be an archeologist and knew a lot about us hime," Mai suggested.

"What?" Natsuki and Nao responded perplexed.

"Yes, maybe this is got to do with some sideeffect of being a hime? It could affect us all or just a few, Midori-san would know," Shizuru agreed.

"NOOOOOO," Nao screeched, "I will DIE, that woman will be the death of me,"

"Nao you already died of humiliation when Shizuru and I saw you like this…" Natsuki smirked earning a slap on the face which she just grumbled at as Mai and Shizuru glared at her.

"Idiot, mutt, I don't need a second impact alla Mai," Nao explained, "Plus Midori is so, so ugh,"

"Midori does tend to be over enthusiastic," Shizuru filled in.

"I'll go call her," Mikoto said jumping up from the sofa and running towards the front door.

"I'm dead," Nao proclaimed as the busty red head ran after the feline girl and the door could be heard closing.

* * *

><p><strong>FTP: would like to thank <strong>**Takahashi-san, Border of Ecstasy, Okaami-chin, Asuka47, Kitaoji Sora for the wonderful reviews, thanks to all readers for being patient as I am quite slow in updating sowwy ^^**

**Omake:**

**Chibi Nao: Now what?**

**Natsuki: we wait for your imminent doom *rolls on the carpet laughing***

**C. Nao: MUTT YOU…**

**Shizuru: Nao, what did I say about the biting? *sweet smile of doom***

** CNao: MUMMY Shizuru! Mummy Shizuru! Daddy Natsuki was being mean. *kawaiiness over 9000***

**Shizuru: **_**'mind cannot compute…kawaiiness'**_

** CNao: **_**'must be kawaiiest of them all'**_

**Natsuki: **_**'mayo, mayo yumyum mayo!'**_

**Shizuru: *glomps Chibi Nao* No mayo for a week Natsuki! **

**Natsuki: … 'brain terminated, brain terminated' *faints sobbing***

** CNao: SAFE!**


	4. Chapter 4: midori and the Yumemiyas

**Chapter 4**

** C nao: anyone out there please send a rescue party, THIS is child abuse please help meeeeeee!**

**Shizuru: come now, Nao its time for your bath *smile hidden by hand***

** C nao: I am not a child!**

**FTP: enjoy the fic, and don't mind Shizuru and Nao, they're practicing for a erm, school show thingy yes!**

**Natsuki: *poses alla mushu* REVENGE WILL BE MINE! And this bonehead does not own any maihime or mai otome sunrise does! **

* * *

><p>"Where is the off button on this asshole?" the red headed child growled at the wannabe seventeen year old teacher who was currently laughing so hard she had been holding her stomach while sitting on the floor after she lost balance and fell from her chair.<p>

Nao couldn't believe she was forced to come here and ask for help from the Midori, the drunkard couldn't even tie her own shoe laces when sober! Since Mikoto told her everything the day before she had no choice once Midori phoned to call them over. It was either going quietly or having Midori arrive dramatically and embarrass them.

Midori wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head, "It had to be you,"

"So you know what's up?" Natsuki inquired holding Nao from the collar of her dress at arm's length which was the only thing preventing her from assaulting Midori and biting her arm off.

"Yep!" Midori replied enthusiastically.

"HUH?" they gasped all looking surprised even Shizuru who had suggested asking the woman was taken aback.

"Thank you for having so much fate in me," Midori told them clearly irked.

"Whatever how do I get back to being me!" Nao roared, "And put me down mutt!"

"Yes do tell us Midori, I'm tired of getting bitten," Natsuki said ignoring Nao who was flailing causing with the movement some spinning while trying to punch Natsuki but to no avail.

"Aww but I wanted to make Nao our daughter!" Shizuru joked earning disgusted looks from Nao and Natsuki and Midori to burst out laughing.

"Arika Yumemiya and her sister," Midori smiled.

"Huh?" Natsuki said.

"Oh you mean, the kid who pretends to be dumb and the other one who doesn't speak much?" Shizuru asked.

"She…pretends?" Natsuki inquired, "That makes sense, no ones that dumb,"

"She did get us to lower our guard, " Nao pointed out.

"It's okay, she's on our side," Midori smirked at the astonished hime, "You've noticed how one by one we're getting all our powers back, yes, no?"

"really?" Nao asked.

"Mai didn't tell you…?" their so called sensei raised an eybrow.

"I guess that's why she came to visit but things got hectic and shit happened," Natsuki said pointing at Nao.

"Anyway, I got my powers back, then Mai, Akane, mikoto and Yukariko are back in game as well," midori informed.

"…and shizuru," the ex-kaicho added as everyone gaped at her while she only smiled wider.

"What? When were you planning to tell me," Natsuki asked a sheepish Shizuru.

Nao in the meantime remained silent sweating buckets.

"AH, spider girl! Don't die on me," Natsuki freaked as she saw Nao's soul trying to escape to the other world.

Meanwhile from some distance outside the apartment a fourteen year old brunette on a giant black dragon and a black haired girl of the same age on a giant black nine tailed fox listened to the conversation. Both of the girls had strikingly bright turquoise eyes.

"I don't think that sensei is in her right mind sis…" the black haired spoke softly.

"It's okay Ren, we'll be fine," Arika smiled.

"Arika," Ren warned.

"I can't act dumb forever someone in the organization is bound to notice our betrayal," Arika reassured her sister, "Besides, we are the magi that follow the hime, it is our duty to help them together with our own children,"

"My Hime is there I can feel it," Ren mumbled watching the red head child.

"Yeah mine too," Arika replied looking at the elegant brunette, "But why do I get the psycho…"

"It's because you have so much in common," Ren grinned at her sister cracking one of her rare jokes.

"Let's go meet them and that's' that!" Arika fumed, "Let's go Loki!"

The dragon unfurled its wings and soon after the nine tails followed as they moved towards Midori's apartment. She recalled her encounter with the woman; it had been after the first day of school.

* * *

><p>"<em>Arika Yumemiya sensei reporting for duty!" the brunette girl with pigtails jumped around.<em>

'_I said I needed some help but someone with common sense they couldn't send?' Midori thought._

"_Okay bring those boxes to my office, I've got load to correct and it's the first day and I have shitloads of work already!" _

_Midori was impressed with the speed and strength _

"_Thanks kid you may go,"_

"_Anything else I can help you with, Hime-sama…" the change in tone to such seriousness and the way she called her made a shiver run through Midori's spine._

"_I would like to be of your service," the teenage girl said bowing to Midori._

_breaking the fourth wall Midori pointed at Arika and said, "I like this kid,"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"And that's that!" Midori finished her tale.<p>

"That's nothing," Nao grumbled.

"Well she did tell me she would contact me later when something made their move," Midori countered, "And she called me hime, can you believe it?"

"Are you thinking THIS," Shizuru said pointing to the still dangling Nao, "Is what she meant?"

"As a matter of fact it is," a voice spoke from the window.

It was Arika and Ren Yumemiya.

* * *

><p><strong>FTP: yes a smart Arika , I did the unthinkable!<strong>

**Omake:**

**Arika: I feel much better now that I don't have to be so ignorant and aloof.**

**Natsuki: wow she even sounds smart, I'm amazed.**

**Arika: yes, natsuki-hime *anger rising***

**Ren: …**

**Midori: Call me hime again!**

**Arika: midori-hime please we have urgent matters to take care of!**

**Ren: *looks at Nao and bows* nao-hime**

** C Nao: HEEEY I like this one.**

**Shizuru: They're so respectful**

**Ren and Arika: of course Shizuru-hime *bow to shizuru*we live only for our himes!**

**Natsuki and midori: why no bowing to us?**

**Arika: we live only for our himes…doesnt mean we like the rest.**

**Natsuki: I made her angry didn't i?**

**Midori: what did I do?**

* * *

><p><strong>Review responses<br>**

**Thank you Spikesagitta, Kitaoji Sora, Asuka47!  
><strong>


End file.
